


perfect.

by komorebicheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic soonwoo, M/M, Morning Cuddles, just fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebicheol/pseuds/komorebicheol
Summary: when wonwoo wakes up to the most beautiful sight next to him, there's really no other word to use.---super short warm up piece
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 33





	perfect.

in wonwoo’s mind, this was the perfect morning. the sun’s delicate rays shone through the sheer white curtains covering the large window, giving him a perfect view of the open woods behind their home. all of his plants thrived outside in the light, their beautiful flowers opening up, and if he looked hard enough, he could see the morning dew placed gently upon their leaves. 

and while the light perfectly casting through the white themed room was beautiful, wonwoo could not be convinced of anything more beautiful than the figure sleeping next to him. 

it would be nice to describe him as peaceful, but looking over at the cheek squished against their pillow and the solid line of drool going down his chin to form a puddle on the sheets, wonwoo would prefer to use other words. 

as the other continued to sleep, wonwoo took his time admiring him. from the silver hair that stuck up in every direction to the closed, cute slanted eyes, to the leg he’s got hooked between wonwoo’s own, ‘perfect’ is really the only word he can think of.

the other began to stir, and with no plans today, he quickly moved closer to placate the other, completely tangling their legs, hooking his head under the other’s jaw, and intertwining their fingers. needless to say, the movement stopped immediately and both released sighs of content. 

wonwoo shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep as he felt the other’s thumb subconsciously caressing his hand. soonyoung can feel each bump and ridge on the other's hand, the pad of his thumb completing the same arched motion repetitively until both fall back asleep. now this, this wonwoo calls _perfect_.


End file.
